Our Story
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: [REPUBLISH] / "Sewaktu aku bercerita pada Kaa-san, beliau begitu antusias. Lalu Tou-san juga ikut-ikutan," / Cerita dari anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai tentang orangtua mereka / OneShot / Mind to RnR?


**.**

**" OUR STORY" by Kuga [REPUBLISH]**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**OC, GoM, anak-anaknya GoM juga**

**Warning : GaJe, abal, dll.**

**AomineXMomoi, MidorimaXFem!Takao, KagamiXFem!Kise, MurasakibaraXFem!Himuro, AkashiXFem!Kuroko**

**Don't like don't read, but thanks if you want to reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Kazuya membolak-balik donat di penggorengan. Setelah itu ia menghias dan memberi krim pada donat yang sudah matang. Diambilnya kertas pesanan yang menggantung pada tali didepannya, ditempel pada sebuah bingkisan yang diisi donat yang sudah matang dan dihias tadi. Kemudian ia memberikan bingkisan berisi tiga donat itu pada pelanggan yang masih menunggu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucapnya.

"Kazuya!" panggil Akashi Shouji dari arah meja pelanggan. "Mereka sudah datang."

Mendengar itu, Kazuya segera mencari Mr. Louie, pemilik toko donat itu.

"Mr. Louie, aku dan Shouji-nii akan istirahat makan siang dulu. Boleh kami bergabung dengan teman-teman kami di meja pelanggan?" tanya Kazuya.

"Yes, lady," balas Mr. Louie di dapur.

Kazuya segera melepas topi kerjanya dan sedikit mengacak rambut merahnya yang gatal karena beberapa bulir keringat. Tak lupa ia membawa nampan berisi beberapa donat untuk teman-temannya yang datang hari ini. Kakak kembarnya, Shouji, juga ikut membantu membawa minuman. Rambut biru langit Shouji masih tertutup topi kerjanya.

Di salah satu meja pelanggan, terlihat empat orang yang diklaim sebagai teman mereka. Si rambut biru dongker Aomine Narumi dan si rambut hitam Midorima Shinno adalah teman seangkatan Kazuya dan Shouji. Sedangkan si rambut ungu Murasakibara Akira dan si rambut kuning kehitaman Kagami Hotaru adalah kakak kelas mereka.

"Konnichiwa, Kazuya, Shouji-kun!" sapa Narumi.

"Irrashaimase to konnichiwa, Narumi-san!" balas Shouji.

Kazuya meletakkan beberapa nampan kecil yang berisi tiga buah donat di meja dari dalam nampan yang besar untuk dibagikan pada teman-temannya sesuai dengan menu yang biasa mereka pesan. Dan Shouji membagikan minumannya.

"Gomennasai, Akira-senpai, krim cinnamon kesukaan Akira-senpai habis," ucap Kazuya pada orang yang disukainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazuya-chan," balas Akira, membuat Kazuya sedikit memerah melihat senyum manisnya.

"Kazuya, kau sudah menyiapkan lebih untukku, kan - ssu," sahut Hotaru.

"Aku tidak lupa, Hotaru-senpai. Untung Shouji-nii tadi mengingatkanku." Kazuya meletakkan nampan berisi donat dengan jumlah paling banyak dari yang lain didepan Hotaru.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau Hotaru-senpai makan jatahku lagi nanodayo," tambah Shinno.

"Gomen, gomen..."

"Shouji-nii, aku ingin duduk di sebelah Akira- senpai," kata Kazuya saat melihat Shouji duduk disebelah Akira.

"Aku baru saja duduk, Kazuya."

"Onii-chan, ini bukan permintaan, ini perintah," ucap Kazuya lagi dengan diiringi senyum manis dan sedikit aura hitam dibelakangnya.

Seketika, tanpa basa-basi, Shouji langsung kembali berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Narumi. "Baik, aku sudah pindah." Dan Shouji tak menyadari bahwa Narumi yang menyukainya hampir saja menggaet lengannya jika tidak dicegah oleh Hotaru.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seringaian yang menghiasi wajah Kazuya memudar, berganti dengan senyuman manis yang namun terasa menekan. Kazuya pun duduk disebelah Akira dan disebelah Akira ada Shinno.

"Kazuya-chan, jangan mengintimidasi Shouji seperti itu," komentar Akira kalem.

"Itu sudah biasa, Akira-senpai. Biarkan saja, dia memang mirip otou-sama," sela Shouji.

"Jadi, Shouji-kun lebih mirip obasan?" tanya Narumi antusias. Siapapun bakal langsung tahu bahwa Narumi menyukai Shouji jika melihat tingkahnya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu cinta sepihak atau bukan. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kazuya yang menggemari Akira.

"Kira-kira begitu," jawab Shouji.

Di bangku seberang Kazuya, Shouji duduk disebelah Narumi dan disebelah Narumi adalah Hotaru.

"Baiklah, mari makan – ssu," ujar Hotaru.

"Itadakimasu!" tambah Shinno.

Semua mendapat jatah masing-masing tiga buah donat dalam satu nampan. Hanya Hotaru yang mendapat dua kali lipatnya. Sementara satu gelas masing-masing menemani di sebelah tiap nampan donat yang ada di meja.

"Ne, ne, minna, bukankah orang tua kita saling mengenal?" suara Narumi memecah keheningan.

"Mereka teman satu SMP dan satu klub basket nanodayo," balas Shinno sambil melahap donat labunya.

"Otousanku bukan teman SMP orangtua kalian – ssu," tukas Hotaru.

"Okaasanku juga bukan," sela Akira dan Shinno bebarengan.

"Tapi okaasan satu klub basket dengan otousan waktu SMA." –Akira.

"Kaa-chan juga satu klub basket dengan tou-chan waktu SMA." –Shinno.

"Okaa-sama mantan manajer klub basket dan teman sekelas Kagami Ojisan, ayah Hotaru-senpai, waktu SMA dulu," tambah Kazuya. "Jadi mereka semua saling kenal lewat basket."

"Jadi kalian juga pernah menceritakan kita pada orang tua kalian?" tanya Shouji.

Semuanya kecuali Shouji dan Kazuya mengangguk.

"Sewaktu aku bercerita pada Kaa-san, beliau begitu antusias. Lalu Tou-san juga ikut-ikutan," kata Narumi.

"Oh, ya? Bukankah dulu Aomine Obasan begitu dekat dengan Okaa-sama?" balas Kazuya.

"Ya, memang. Tou-san teman baik Akashi Obasan, kan."

* * *

**Aomine Narumi, putri Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Satsuki**

"Na-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Satsuki saat makan malam. Rambut pink panjangnya diikat satu keatas mirip ekor kuda.

"Aku satu kelas dengan Shouji-kun, Kaa-san!" jawab Narumi dengan girang, membuat rambut panjang biru dongkernya sedikit bergoyang.

"Hee, benarkah? Ganbarimasu!"

"Apa yang kau maksud itu anaknya Tetsu, Narumi?" tanya Daiki tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Tou-san," balas Narumi.

"Apa wajahnya mirip dengan Tetsu?" tanya Daiki lagi, tertarik.

"Iie, Tou-san. Wajah Shouji-kun lebih mirip Akashi Ojisan."

"Dai-chan, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan anaknya Tetsu-chan?" sela Satsuki agak kesal, cemburu sih. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sifatnya juga suka mengintimidasi seperti Akashi-kun?"

"Iie, Kaa-san. Kupikir sifat Shouji-kun lebih mirip Akashi Obasan. Saudara kembarnya, Kazuya yang punya sifat seperti Akashi Ojisan, namun wajahnya lebih mirip Akashi Obasan," terang Narumi sambil melahap makan malamnya.

"Hee...aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip Tetsu tapi sifatnya seperti si setan Akashi," komentar Daiki. "Dan sebaliknya, orang berwajah Akashi tapi sifatnya Tetsu. Ya ampun mereka seperti tertukar satu sama lain."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anaknya Ki-chan, Midorin, dan Mukkun?" Satsuki mengganti topik.

"Mereka..."

* * *

"Ano...mereka seperti Okaa-sama complex," ucap Kazuya memotong cerita Narumi.

"Ceritanya belum selesai nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku tertarik dengan ceritanya atau apa, tapi aku tak suka ada keheningan diantara kita," tukas Shinno.

"Shinno-kun tsundere lagi," sahut Shouji.

"Kalau begitu, biar Shinno saja yang melanjutkan cerita," usul Akira.

"Ke-kenapa aku nanodayo?"

* * *

**Midorima Shinno, putra Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Kazunari**

"Kau satu sekolah dengan anaknya Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Akashi?" tanya Shintarou. "Bagaimana mereka nanodayo?"

"Bagaimana?" Shinno heran dengan pertanyaan Otou-sannya. "Mereka Kagami Hotaru-senpai, Aomine Narumi, Murasakibara Akira-senpai, Akashi Shouji, dan Akashi Kazuya."

"Kagami Hotaru, ya," Shintarou membetulkan kacamatanya. "Syukurlah Kagami dan Kise masih baik-baik saja nanodayo. Aku sempat tidak menyangka mereka bisa membangun rumah tangga bersama."

"Ucapanmu begitu menyindir, Shin-chan," sahut Kazunari juga sambil menyiapkan makan malam, rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. "Lalu, siapa yang sekelas denganmu, Shi-chan?"

"Akashi Kazuya nanodayo."

"Anaknya...Akashi?" Shintarou terlihat agak terkejut mendengar nama Akashi disebut.

"Ada apa, Tou-chan?"

"Jangan sampai kau dijadikan anak buah olehnya nanodayo," ucap Shintarou menyeruput minuman kaleng rasa sup kacang merahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Libra berada di peringkat kedua dari bawah."

"Kaa-chan, memangnya dulu Tou-chan adalah anak buah Akashi ojisan?" tanya Shinno polos tak mempedulikan ramalan Oha Asa dari otousannya tentang zodiaknya.

"Itu benar, Shi-chan."

"Chotto...aku bukan anak buah Akashi nanodayo!" elak Shintarou.

"Shi-chan, kau berteman baik dengan mereka?" tanya Kazunari tak menghiraukan Shintarou.

Shinno terdiam sejenak. "Kira-kira begitu."

* * *

"Kenapa orangtua kalian begitu membicarakan orangtuaku?" protes Kazuya sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Mungkin itu karena Otou-samamu itu mantan kapten tim basket mereka sewaktu SMP –ssu," balas Hotaru.

"Memangnya Otou-sama mantan penguasa juga?" ujar Kazuya masih dengan nada agak tinggi.

'_Memang begitu (ssu/nanodayo)_' ucap mereka dalam hati, termasuk Shouji.

"Kalau orangtua Hotaru bagaimana?" tanya Akira.

"Otoucchi dan Okaacchi begitu berisik –ssu."

* * *

**Kagami Hotaru, putri Kagami Taiga dan Kagami Ryouka**

"Omedetougozaimasu, Hotarucchi!" ujar Ryouka girang, setelah meletakkan piring terakhir untuk makan malam, ia memberikan putri semata wayangnya sebuah pelukan maut.

"Okaacchi sudah mengatakan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu –ssu," ucap Hotaru datar, terima-terima saja dipeluk oleh okaasannya yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Oi, Hotaru, apa anak-anak para Kiseki no Sedai ada yang masuk ke sekolahmu lagi?" tanya Taiga, mengambil makanan dengan porsi yang paling banyak diantara mereka bertiga.

"Semua anak dari teman-teman lama Otoucchi dan Okaacchi itu masuk ke sekolahku, kok – ssu."

"Oh, ya? Apa mereka begitu mirip dengan orangtua mereka –ssu?" Ryouka masih antusias, namun kali ini ia melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut duduk bergabung keluarganya di meja makan.

"Aku hanya mengenal mereka, Okaacchi. Bukan orangtua mereka."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan saja ciri-ciri dan sifat mereka –ssu!" Ryouka masih memaksa. Sementara Taiga hanya mendengarkan.

"Apa aku juga harus menyebutkan Akira?" tanya Hotaru.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingat dia begitu mirip Tatsura meski warna rambutnya sama dengan Murasakibara," sahut Taiga.

"Kalau begitu, aku mulai saja dari Aomine Narumi. Rambutnya biru dongker, terkadang dia bisa begitu cerewet –ssu. Suka mengurusi orang lain juga. Dia..."

"Cukup. Aku tahu dia mirip Daikicchi –ssu. Tapi sifatnya Satsukicchi. Untung tak mesum –ssu."

"Tidak, terkadang dia mesum, kok," timpal Hotaru.

"Nani?" kali ini Taiga terkejut.

* * *

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mesum?!" potong Narumi menggebrak meja. "Setidaknya aku tak semesum Tou-san!"

"Tetap saja mesum, nanodayo," sahut Shinno.

"Narumi-san, kecilkan suaramu," tambah Shouji, masih asyik dengan donat mintnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shouji. Tidak ada yang peduli, kok –ssu," ucap Hotaru.

"Gochisousama deshita," sela Akira mengakhiri makan siangnya.

"Berarti sekarang giliran Akira-senpai," ujar Kazuya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, Kazuya-chan?"

"Tidak, senpai..."

"Yare, yare..."

* * *

**Murasakibara Akira, putra Murasakibara Atsushi dan Murasakibara Tatsura**

"Apa anak Taiga juga makannya banyak?" tanya Tatsura sambil membereskan meja makan.

"Hai, Okaasan. Untung saja ia tidak gampang gendut," jawab Akira sambil meminum air mineralnya.

"Lalu, seperti apa anaknya Mido-chin dan Akachin, Kirachin?" Atsushi ganti bertanya sambil melahap maiubonya.

"Kupikir, Midorima Shinno punya sifat tsundere, ia selalu menambahkan kata 'nanodayo' di akhir kalimatnya, dan bola matanya berwarna seperti batu zamrud. Ah, tapi ia tidak memakai kacamata dan rambutnya hitam seperti Midorima Obasan."

"Hoo, mirip Midochin, ya."

"Si kembar Akashi Shouji dan Kazuya...bukankah Otousan sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Memang, Akira. Dan aku masih ingat kalau Akashi Kazuya begitu jelas menyukaimu," sahut Tatsura.

"Hai, Okaasan," balas Akira sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mirip dengan Okaasannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak tsundere, nanodayo," kali ini Shinno yang protes.

"Kau tsundere, Shinno-kun," sahut Shouji.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau meragukanku, Shinno-kun?" kini di wajah Shouji yang biasanya tenang muncul sebuah seringai.

"I-iie, Shouji..." balas Shinno takut-takut.

"Apa orangtua Akira-senpai memberikan respon positif?" tanya Kazuya berharap.

"Entahlah, Kazuya-chan," balas Akira, tersenyum. "Orangtua Kazuya-chan dan Shouji sendiri seperti apa?"

* * *

**Akashi Shouji dan Akashi Kazuya, putra putri kembar Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuna**

Seijuurou dan Tetsuna sama-sama memandang iris belang kedua anaknya, biru langit dan gold.

"Kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Tetsuna dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hai, Okaasama. Shouji-nii sekelas dengan Aomine Narumi dan aku sekelas dengan Midorima Shinno. Sedangkan Murasakibara Akira-senpai dengan Kagami Hotaru-senpai," jawab Kazuya.

Kini heterokromatik Seijuurou menatap wajah istrinya. "Kau merindukan mereka, Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna hanya diam melanjutkan makan malamnya. "Tentu saja, Sei-kun."

"Kiseki no Sedai?" tanya Shouji, menerka.

"Hai, Shouji-kun," jawab Tetsuna, tersenyum lagi.

"Aah, Otousama, Narumi terlihat sekali kalau dia suka Shouji-nii," lapor Kazuya.

"Aomine Narumi? Shouji, segera putus dengan dia," balas Seijuurou ketus.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, Otousama," Shouji tak kalah ketus.

"Kalau begitu, Kazuya, aku tidak mau kalau anaknya Atsushi selalu membagikan cemilannya padamu," Seijuurou berganti pada Kazuya. Tentu saja seorang Akashi Seijuurou tahu bahwa putrinya tersebut menyukai anak rekan basketnya dulu. "Segera lupakan dia."

"Otousama, Akira-senpai tidak seperti Murasakibara Ojisan, kok. Dia lebih mirip Obasan," bela Kazuya.

"Sei-kun begitu sayang dan perhatian pada kalian, Kazuya-chan, Shouji-kun," sela Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, kau akan mendapat hukuman karena telah membuatku merasa malu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sei-kun," Tetsuna masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Shouji-nii, malam ini mereka pasti akan melakukan 'itu' lagi," bisik Kazuya pada Shouji.

* * *

"Hentikan Kazuya-chan, kau menambahkan cerita yang tidak perlu," potong Akira.

"Lagipula, belum tentu mereka pasti melakukan 'itu', kan," tambah Narumi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Aku selalu benar, Narumi," seringai kembali muncul pada wajah Kazuya.

"Kazuya, segera habiskan donatmu. Jam makan siang kita hampir habis," sahut Shouji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kazuya.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan bertanya lagi tentang masa SMP dan SMA orangtuaku –ssu," sela Hotaru mengembalikan ke topik awal.

"Kau membuatku ikut penasaran, Hotaru- senpai," tambah Shinno.

"Shouji, Kazuya-chan, terima kasih donatnya," ucap Akira. "Dan ini uangnya."

"Hai. Terima kasih juga karena sudah datang Akira-senpai, minna," balas Kazuya.

"Konnichiwa, Shouji, Kazuya."

Setelah semua pergi, Shouji dan Kazuya pun membereskan meja pelanggan yang mereka tempati tadi.

"Already got lunch?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Hai, Mr. Louie. Jangan mengagetkan begitu," ucap Shouji sambil mengelap meja.

"Gomennasai—"

Setelah itu Shouji dan Kazuya melanjutkan kerja sambilan mereka.

-oOo-

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

**Cerita abal yang sebenarnya dipublish tanggal 26 Juli 2014, dan di republish lagi tanggal 1 Agustus 2015. Entah kenapa bisa dapet inspirasi dari game judulnya Papa's Donuteria, dan entah kenapa juga yang jadi cerita kayak gini.**

**Karena sebelumnya terlalu abal, jadi Kuga sedikit memperbarui di beberapa bagian. Dan ngomong-ngomong ini cerita yang Kuga buat sebelum jadi fujoshi (nggak penting). Dan maaf untuk pasangan KagaKise. Terpaksa dipasangkan untuk melengkapi, hehe**

**Dan mungkin butuh mikir juga waktu baca fic yang ruwet ini, karena Kuga nggak biasa menulis cerita dengan tokoh utama yang banyak seperti ini.**

**A lot of thank you for RnR...**


End file.
